


Silver Wolf

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: Weiss Schnee was never interested in things other than dancing and singing, yet here she was sitting in front of her computer watching music videos obsessing over a young, talented Violinist wearing a silver wolf mask, who is the girl behind the mask. Read and find out. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum, songs mentioned in this fic belong to Lindsey Stirling, Modern AU.Artwork by Auqroix





	1. The Ticket

“How is she so good at playing the violin?” Weiss sighed dreamily as she watched a music video of her favourite artist for the umpteenth time that day. Dancing across her laptop screen while playing the violin was a young woman in what Weiss would call a punk rocker outfit, her black red-tipped hair pulled into a small ponytail revealing a slightly shaved undercut with a rose design on the nape. But what really stood out from the outfit was the silver wolf mask the girl always wore in her videos.

Silver Wolf was the name of the artist, of course it wasn’t her real name. Which Weiss had always wondered what was her actual name was.

It was a few years ago, when Weiss had been introduced to Silver Wolf’s music. Her friend Ceil Soleil had given her a link over Facebook almost begging her to check it out. The white-haired woman remembered how she rolled her eyes and clicked the link and by golly within the first minute of the song she was hooked. There were no lyrics, just the beautiful sound of the violin notes and a few beats that worked well with it. By the end of the video Weiss had demanded Ceil to give her links to all the music Silver Wolf had made while she went on a research rampage trying to find any information about the young artist. The most surprising piece of information was how old the violinist was, she was only thirteen years old when she made her first song, only two years younger that Weiss was and already she had fame, clearly a musical prodigy. She was also the daughter of the late Summer Rose who was the CEO of the Rose-Thorn Music Record Studio in Vale, Weiss’s home town. The person running the building now was a man by the name of Qrow Branwen, a close and dear friend of Summer Rose and Uncle like figure to Silver Wolf.

Now nineteen and studying in a degree of singing and dancing at Beacon College Weiss was still obsessed with the violinist’s music. Scrolling through the artist’s web page she noticed an announcement of a concert happening not far from the college campus next month and that tickets were already on sale and VIP tickets for a meet and greet. Then there was something under the VIP ticket order link.

**_ Silver VIP: Unmasked _ **

With a raised brow of curiosity, she clicked it, with a gasp and a mutter of ‘oh my god’ Weiss read the description of what the ticket would grant. Not only was it a meet and greet this ticket allowed the holder meet the artist without her mask and have a small dinner at a local restaurant. But what made Weiss truly want the ticket was how many there were available, only one, for it was a one-time only VIP ticket meaning there will never be another ticket like it in years. But when Weiss looked at the price she winced. While not overly rich Weiss was well off in terms of finances, with her part time job and the jobs she takes during the school breaks, but she wanted to save money so she could pay off her student debt in the future. With a sigh, she clicked back to the main page and scrolled down for any upcoming song announcements. Sadly, there weren’t any, she pushed herself away from her desk and groaned.

“What’s the matter Weiss” a voice asked.

The white-haired girl turned and looked to her roommate that she later became friends with. Blake Belladonna, writing major and a bit of an introvert, preferred her quiet time and would rather read a book than engage in conversation unless she was asked for her input on whatever the topic was. She had long black hair and golden eyes that looked slightly feline.

“There’s a VIP ticket to a concert I want to buy but its pricey” Weiss closed her eyes knowing she would only be able to get a standard ticket.

“How much is it?” Blake turned the page of the book she was currently reading.

“$350” Weiss answered. “the concert is next month though and someone will buy it soon”

“Ouch” Blake too winced at the price, and just for a ticket to a concert. “Well, your birthday is around then why not ask your parents for an early birthday gift?”

Weiss shook her head “My parents would find the price ridiculous and flat out refuse and ask what else I would like anything else for my birthday”

Blake sighed before changing the topic “How’s your singing and dance studies going?”

When Weiss was little she always loved to dance and sing, her father a military man saw that Weiss had a natural talent for them and wanted his daughter to chase her dreams and got her both singing and dance lessons. She was in school choirs and musical stage performances, however during middle school her family hit a financial rut and Weiss had to give up her lessons just so her parents had some money to buy food for the week. But wanting to keep up with her dancing and singing lessons she took on small jobs during small breaks, from mowing lawns and cleaning gutters to doing dishes and scrubbing bathrooms. Her parents were so proud of her they cried and hugged her. Her older sister, Winter, encouraged her to not slack off and if she did she would smack her on the head. Her little brother whitely was not encouraging at all saying it was a waste of her time and she won’t get enough money, he was grounded right after that comment. After all the work, Weiss had collected $360 in total. In her childhood, she learned ballet and some hip-hop dances. However, she saw an advert in the paper for belly dancing classes, which she thought might be an interesting dance to learn she saw that a full 8-week term for beginners was $140, which left her with $220 for singing lessons. Now she mainly tries to take on as many jobs as she can in her free time to keep up with paying full terms for her belly dance classes for she no longer needed singing lessons now that she was studying a singing in college.

“Going good actually Mrs. Peach asked me if I could teach belly dancing ever since she accidently saw me using the dance studio to practice, she never knew I could do it and she said it was mesmerising to watch, but I have to ask my instructor first” Weiss chuckled.

“You are talking about the instructor that teaches you every Tuesday?” Blake queried as she put a bookmark in her novel before grabbing out a text book and her assignment sheet to write notes about how far she has read.

“Yes, because I haven’t finished my advance course yet so I need permission from my instructor to teach the class here or get Mrs. Peach to contact her so she can teach as a guest dance instructor” the white-haired girl shrugged.

“Hmm” Blake hummed as she kept writing notes.

“What about you? How’s your studies going?” Weiss asked.

Blake opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the buzz and ringtone of Weiss’s phone. Giving her friend an apologetic look Weiss picked up the device.

“Hello?”

 **“Hello little sister”** the voice greeted.

“Oh Winter, it’s so nice to hear from you, it’s been a while” Weiss grinned.

 **“Indeed, it has”** Winter said happily **“I was calling to see how well you were doing and what you wanted for your birthday next month because I’m busy with work up until then so this month is the only time I can get you a present”**

“Well…. there’s a concert ticket I want to get my hands on” Weiss rubbed the back of her neck.

 **“Please don’t tell me it’s to see that Silver Wolf person”** Winter sighed, Weiss could see Winter pinch the bridge of her nose, she had to put up with Weiss playing the music repetitively to the point where she almost broke her iPhone just so she would stop playing it.

“Yes, it is” Weiss shuffled from foot to foot

 **“How much is it?”** Winter asked bluntly.

“The ticket I want to get is a bit much so a standard ticket will be fine” Weiss reassured her older sister.

 **“Weiss don’t make me repeat myself”** Winter growled.

“The ticket I want is $350” Weiss confessed.

There was silence on the other line then suddenly Weiss heard laughter.

 **“Only $350”** Winter tried to stifle her chortles **“Oh sweet baby sister, that’s barely a drop in the bucket for me”**

Of course, how could Weiss forget, Winter was a personal assistant of a CEO who oversaw a major technology company, so she gets paid extremely well. So well in fact she was able to pay off some of her parents’ mortgage and buy herself a house. Winter had done good for herself and would help her family in any way she could, she even promised Whitely that after he graduated high school she could possibly score him a job, by putting a word in with her boss, at the same company of course he would have to work himself up the chain.

“Sorry Winter, sometimes I forget” Weiss said

 **“Send me the ticket details ok but I have to go, other calls to make”** Winter said in a somewhat hurried tone **“I love you Weissy, bye now”**

Before Weiss could even scold her sister over the childish nickname Winter had hung up. With a huff, Weiss went back to her laptop and refreshed the main page in case the ticket was already purchased. When she clicked the link, she felt relieved seeing that it wasn’t purchased yet and emailed the link to her sister. Once the email was sent she did a little jig and let out a small squeal of delight.

“I’m concerned whether you are going to explode from happiness, Weissy” Blake smirked as she watched her white-haired friend.

Weiss stopped her little dance and pointed at Blake, her eyes threatening. “Don’t. Ever. Call. Me. Weissy”

“Oh, why ever not?” Blake challenged “I find it adorable”

“You may be my friend and roommate but I will not hesitate to hide every can of tuna around campus if you call me Weissy again” Weiss countered.

“You wouldn’t dare” Blake’s eyes narrowed.

“Try me Belladonna” Weiss smirked.

“Ok you win, just leave my cans of tuna alone” Blake submitted to defeat.

“Done, oh really hope Winter will be able to get the ticket” Weiss jumped on her bed with a _whomp_. “well I better go to sleep got a dance rehearsal at nine”

“I may as well sleep too” Blake decided.

“But, you don’t have any classes tomorrow?” Weiss raised a brow.

“No but I know you can’t sleep when I study at night, not after that ‘stop clicking the pen’ incident” Blake chuckled.

“Right well, thanks Blake, good night” Weiss yawned and slipped under her bed covers with her back facing her black-haired friend.

“Night Weiss” Blake smiled and put her stuff away before turning off the lamp and snuggling under the covers of her bed.

Before Weiss succumbed to slumber she prayed a little prayer that Winter was successful in getting the ticket. If she did Weiss would burst into happy tears and hug her sister and wouldn’t let go.

“Please let Winter get it” Weiss mumbled to herself. With that final thought, she was out like a light.

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Ok this god damn story idea has been in my brain for bloody ages like the Bumblebee Ancient Egypt AU (Bees on the Nile). So just know while this is a White rose fic there will also be a little bit of snow bird (Winter x Qrow) and bumblebee on the side.**

**And it turns out that my living room has more creative flow than my bedroom. Now I realise why I left my laptop in there because every time I’m on the couch I’m just feeling this creative energy and I just have the urge to write or draw.**

**Until next time**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	2. Embarrassed to Dance in Front of People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mainly a filler chapter because i need ruby to get the ball rolling. hope to bring her in, in chapter 3

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm blared in Weiss’s ear telling her it’s time to get up and moving. With a groan the white-haired dancer shut it off before Blake could throw a pillow at her demanding she silence the damn thing. As much as Weiss wanted to sleep in the dance rehearsal was today and she would be in trouble if she missed it. Sitting up the nineteen-year-old stretched and yawned herself to semi alertness, hopping out of bed Weiss made her way to the bathroom to start her morning rituals not even bothering to look at what time it was.

After showering and brushing her teeth and hair Weiss was now dressed in a black tank top and grey yoga pants. She packed her small duffle bag with items she needed for rehearsal, two bottles of water and her blue towel. She contemplated to take her belly-dancing outfit with her, after a bit of thinking she decided against it and zipped up her bag and hoisted its strap on her shoulder and left her dorm. Putting her earphones in and putting on her Silver Wolf playlist, Weiss made her way to the dance studio, which wasn’t far really but she loved to take her time because she wanted to listen to the melody of the violin, the weather made the day all the better. It was a clear day, not too hot and not too cold with a slight refreshing breeze, in a way it was serene. But that often meant a storm was on its way.

 _As they say, calm before the storm_ Weiss told herself _let’s just hope it’s not raining by the time I’m done with rehearsals_.

Quickening her pace the blue-eyed girl reached the studio and it appeared that she was rather early to the rehearsal. Weiss saw one of her classmates doing some stretches in front of the mirrored wall, knocking on the door frame she got their attention.

They looked up and grinned “Hey Weiss, how are you?”

“I’m good Pyrrha, how are you?” Weiss smiled as she walked in and placed her bag next to Pyrrha’s.

Pyrrha Nikos was an amazon of a woman, tall, long deep red hair, emerald green eyes, and a body most women would die for. But she was a very friendly, accepting and caring person, she was a fitness and health major but saw dancing as another form of fitness and chose that as her minor. Weiss knew that Pyrrha’s dream was to open a gym with a dance fitness regime.

“I’m good too, ready for rehearsal?” Pyrrha asked as she did a few more stretches

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Weiss looked up at the clock and saw that there was at most another hour at most until Ms. Peach would arrive. “But I might do some practice of my other dance.”

“Oh? What other dance do you do?” Pyrrha stopped her stretches and looked at her white-haired friend. “But if you don’t want to say, that’s perfectly fine. No pressure, I’m just interested because I want ideas for my gym”

“I, um” Weiss mumbled “I do…. belly-dance”

Pyrrha’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree “Really, that’s so amazing Weiss a lot of muscle control in the torso and hips go into belly-dancing”

“I know” Weiss chuckled with a slight pink tint in her cheeks. “Ms. Peach asked me to teach the class, she saw me when I was practicing in here on my own a few weeks ago.”

“And? Are you going to teach us” Pyrrha asked excitedly “I would love to learn something sexy other than pole dancing”

“Ugh I remember that” Weiss shuddered “I felt like a stripper and I hated it, but it did provide some upper body work. It just wasn’t my thing”

Pyrrha nodded in agreement “So are you going to teach us?”

“I’m not a qualified teacher yet” Weiss shook her head sadly “I’m just going to give Ms. Peach my instructor’s number and see if the two can organise something on their own.”

“I see, well do you mind if I watch you do some practice before everyone else arrives?”

“I guess…” Weiss stroked her off side ponytail, she really didn’t want to dance in front of others who weren’t a part of her belly-dance lessons, with some quick thinking she decided to stall for time. “But I forgot to bring my portable speaker and Ms. Peach brings hers in for practice.”

“Why don’t you borrow mine?” Pyrrha smiled as she went to her bag and pulled out a Bose portable speaker. “Here you go”

“Thank you Pyrrha” Weiss took the speaker reluctantly, turned it on and connected her iPhone via Bluetooth. Scrolling through her songs she found one that her instructor told her to get so she could practice belly-dancing at home. “Ok so the song is Yearning by Raul Ferrando, but there are many types of music that you can belly-dance to”

Pyrrha nodded and sat down to watch Weiss.

“Before I start” She looked at her crimson haired friend “Can you promise me not to tell anyone.”

“Sure, but I have to ask why don’t you want people to know?” Pyrrha cocked her head to the side.

“Because, I’m sort of insecure about it” Weiss shuffled from foot to foot. “I don’t really have the body for belly-dancing, but I can’t help but enjoy the dance”

“You shouldn’t worry about what other people think, now start dancing I want to see” Pyrrha urged her friend on.

“It’s kind of hard to see the movements when wearing pants and a tank top” Weiss continued to stall.

“You wearing a sports crop top underneath?” Pyrrha asked.

Weiss nodded.

“If I’m not correct, belly dancing is done with a skirt sarong thing, right?” Pyrrha

Once more Weiss nodded.

“And you always bring a towel with you so how about we use that” Pyrrha got up and went to the alabaster haired girl’s bag, opening it, and yanking out the blue towel out. Walking over she tied the towel around the small girl’s hips, she made sure there was a slit on her left leg.

“Now take off your tank top” Pyrrha ordered.

“What! No!” Weiss covered her chest with her arms. When she looked at Pyrrha the simple ‘not going to budge’ stare was directed at her. “You aren’t going to let this slip, are you?”

Pyrrha shook her head with a smirk “No I’m not”

Weiss just gave her a hard stare and took off her tank top revealing a black Nike sports crop top. Pyrrha’s mouth hung agape, Weiss had told her she didn’t have the body of a belly-dancer.

“Weiss, you liar” Pyrrha crossed her arms as her emerald eyes studied the tone torso of her friend. “You said you don’t have the body but your toned torso which is almost border lining on a four pack says otherwise”

Weiss huffed in annoyance, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as she held out her phone for the amazon to take “Just be sure to press play when I tell you”

Pyrrha simply smiled, much to Weiss’s ire. Moving away to have more space for her dance, Weiss grabbed the corners of her towel skirt, lifted her leg so she was putting most of her weight on one leg while the other one was lifted slightly by resting on the ball of her foot. With a nod, she signalled Pyrrha to play the music.

Not a second latter Middle Eastern music filled the room, it was a string instrument as far as Pyrrha could tell. Weiss immediately let the music take control of her body, moving her arms as if she was underwater and as soon she heard the first beat of the drum she let go of the corners of her towel skirt and contorted her torso in a hypnotising way.

 _Is she trying to turn me gay?_ Pyrrha internally asked herself as she continued to watch Weiss dance. _Damn it we aren’t even a minute into the song yet._

Weiss matched beat for beat with a shimmy of her hips adding a few whips of her head to show her passion through dance as the song went on. The music changed pace and Weiss added a few twirls and more upper body actions, the belly-dancer was immersed in her dancing world, forgetting that Pyrrha was even there watching her. A few dance students walked into the studio only to stop in their tracks and gawk at Weiss’ performance, not wanting to disrupt her they put their bags down quietly. Pyrrha looked behind her to see her friend’s Jaune and Ren as they walked over and sat down next to her.

“Wow” Jaune whispered “I didn’t know she knew how to belly-dance”

“Jaune be quiet” Pyrrha hushed “she is extremely good at it”

“Indeed, she is” Ren said quietly but still in his monotone voice.

Weiss felt like the only person in the world when she was dancing, but what she liked most about it was being in control of most of the muscles in her body. How she can swivel and twist her body in a way few people could, Weiss could not help but smile to herself when she moved about the room. Soon enough the music stopped yet Weiss kept dancing away, completely in a trance.

“Uh, she does realise the music has stopped right” Jaune scratched his head.

“Jaune you should know by now that you don’t always need music to dance” a voice from behind chuckled.

The blonde boy whipped his head around “Mrs. Peach!”

Weiss heard Jaune call out their teachers name and went completely still, eyes wide.

 _Oh no!_ Weiss screamed internally, slowly turning around she was now face to face with the entire dance class. Cheeks aflame with embarrassment she looked down at her feet but what she didn’t expect was a small applause from all the students which caused her to blush harder. Looking up everyone was clapping and so was Mrs. Peach who was walking towards her to stand next to her before addressing the class.

“Now everyone I know all of you were just as mesmerised by Weiss’s performance as much as I” Mrs. Peach praised “So next semester we will be studying Belly-dancing, however there is the issue that most belly-dance types are mostly for females.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it” a short haired brunette in black sweat pants and a brown sports crop top chortled “I’m sure most of the boys would rather watch anyway.”

“Like anyone would want to watch your pathetic excuse for an ass Coco” a shirtless boy wearing three-quarter denim pants jibbed.

“You’re just jealous that you can’t have it, Sun” Coco laughed “Besides I want to learn a dance that can melt my girlfriend’s brain, even if dancing was the only class I could pick for a minor because everything else wasn’t interesting”

“You two please stop with your banter” Mrs Peach sighed “And Mr. Wukong you are lucky that I didn’t give you a detention for swearing. Now time to see whose here”

Mrs. Peach started a head count of her students “Hmm seems we are short one person today, anyone know where miss Valkyrie is?”

Ren sighed “I do, she’s sick”

“oh, dear that’s not good is it the cold?” Mrs. Peach asked

“A stomach ache…” He paused “From eating too many pancakes”

The teacher chuckled and shook her head. “Well without miss Valkyrie, we can’t rehearse and while the performance for the Festival is months away I think you all deserve a little break. So, today’s lesson will be entirely up to all of you, study, try making your own dance routines, or just chill out and listen to music”

Some of the students high-fived one another, others were already grabbing out text books and their headphones to listen to music. All the while Weiss was still getting her head around the fact that the entire class watched her belly-dance.

 _I bet they all laughed on the inside at how ridiculous I looked._ Weiss started to get teary eyed. The teacher noticed and immediately grew concerned

“Oh, Weiss what’s the matter?” Mrs. Peach looked at the alabaster-haired girl worryingly “is everything ok?”

Weiss blinked away her oncoming tears “Y-Yes miss everything is ok, I just don’t like people watching me dance very much”

“Is that why you asked me to place you in the back when we all first started?”

Weiss nodded and hugged herself “Remember when you asked me to teach the class, well I’m not qualified to teach yet not until my instructor deems I have mastered the dance, so I’ll give you her number instead maybe you can organise something between you”

“What a splendid idea Weiss” Mrs. Peach clapped her hands together “I’ll be sure to go over it with headmaster Ozpin about it”

“I’m just going to sit with my friends” Weiss said as she stiffly walked away back to her bag, untied the towel around her waist and shoved it back in. Sighing she simply sat down next to her bag and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

 _I can’t believe the entire class watched me. Just kill me now please._ Weiss begged in her mind.

“Hey Weiss everything ok?”

Weiss peeped one eye open and saw Pyrrha looking down at her, brows furrowed in worry. “Remind me never to let you watch me dance ever again”

“I’m so sorry Weiss!” Pyrrha said frantically “I didn’t know everyone came in I was just so hypnotised by your dance and how sexy you looked”

“Sexy, ha” Weiss mocked “Please everyone probably thought I was making a fool of myself”

“That’s not true” Pyrrha crouched down “How about I make this up to you? Say dinner at Maidens?”

“You buying?” Weiss smirked.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes in a playful manner “Sure”

“Done” Weiss held out her hand which Pyrrha shook.

* * *

“So how was your day?” Blake licked her thumb and turned a page of her book as she continued to read. Her white-haired roommate walked into the room with slumped shoulders.

“Not that great” Weiss said as she flopped and sprawled out on her bed “My whole dance class saw me do my belly-dance routine”

“And why is that bad?” Blake responded nonchalantly.

“Because I’m a fucking twig!” Weiss growled as she slammed a pillow into her face.

“You really shouldn’t degrade yourself” Blake sighed “It’s not healthy”

“Says the gay otaku introvert who can’t talk to girls” Weiss turned over to face her friend. “You need to actually get out of your shell”

“I can talk to you just fine, so that’s a start” Blake grinned slightly. “And I will in my own time”

“Which might mean never” Weiss poked her tongue out at Blake.

The two girls talked about their day and anything interesting that happened. Blake had talked at length about her writing professor and how he regaled the entire class of his younger years back in England and that more than half the class fell asleep from the story. Weiss told her roommate about her dance class how it turned into a free period and her singing class was all written work this time and that she was given an assignment to write a song and that it was due in two months because they had to do the music as well as write the lyrics. They talked for a few more minutes before they flicked the lamps off and went to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

  **Author’s note:**

**Hey guys just so you know in about 5 days I will be in what I call “Gaming” mode, this mode is only active when I found a new game to play on either my laptop or PS4, and the new game I will be getting is Horizon Zero Dawn Collector’s Edition, so any chapter updates on any fanfics will be scarce so apologies for that.**

**In other news, I will be only focusing on my main 4 fanfictions once I complete the main questline in HZD, those fanfictions will be:**

  * **Operation Family Bonds**



  * **The Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger**



  * **Silver Wolf**



  * **Bees on the Nile (which i still need to upload on here)**



**So this chapter was mainly a chapter to give a sort of background to Weiss’s college life, I promise I will ensure there will be more interaction with everyone in the future, but I just need to introduce Ruby to get everything going.**

**Also, I want you guys to check out the link below it’s a video of a belly-dancer whose skills are incredible (Bad lighting though) but still this woman was awesome, it is upsetting to know she passed away somewhere around 9+ months ago, but if you can just imagine Weiss as the dancer then you can see what how I’m trying to portray her as a dancer.**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lA-hlIDdCU>

**this is xXIyra16Xx signing out**


	3. Autograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, just so you know that while I have 4 fanfictions going for me at the moment I have an idea for a 5th fanfiction. It’s a White Rose, Bumblebee and Snow Bird one but in a history/folklore AU. Now like most of my historical AU’s I do some research into the timeline I am doing. But this idea I have is a little tricky due to the fact this one was inspired by Celtic Woman (a female Celtic music group). I plan to do a Medieval Ireland AU (1530’s to be exact) but I want it so Celtic Paganism was the majority religion (Christianity came to Ireland in the 5th century so around 400AD) as 3 characters will be Pagan deities that fall in love with humans.
> 
> So I just want to ask you if I should do it or not. Let me know in the comments :3
> 
> P.s  
> A user on FFN said that Silver Wolf was unrealistic because what the characters are doing and saying aren’t what normal people actually do or say. So I stopped updating on FFN because:  
> 1) Its an AU  
> 2) I have no experience on social interactions on a college/university campus  
> 3) I'm writing entirely based on thought.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn it I missed a note again_. Ruby cursed and looked through the window of the recording booth at her uncle “Uncle Qrow can we do a redo?”

“Why not take a break kiddo?” he said through the microphone.

“Yeah that sounds good” the violinist sighed.

For Ruby, it wasn’t easy being famous, even with a mask to hide her identity. Growing up was lonely, she didn’t have any friends and the only people she considered as her friends were some of the company staff and her half-sister Yang. Even her education restricted her from socialising with others, but it’s what her mother wanted. Besides, it wasn’t normal for a Professor from Beacon College to agree to be a home-school teacher. So that was a plus. Her only form of interaction with other people was the limited meet and greet tickets she sold for tours and concerts, even then she had to keep her mask on. Stepping out of the booth, Ruby rolled her shoulders to relieve the aches that came with playing the violin for hours on end.

“You’ve missed a few notes in the booth, little wolf.” Yang pointed out as she turned off the soundboard. “It’s not like you to miss a note.”

 “Yeah, I know, I don’t know what has gotten into me lately.” Ruby shrugged, the nickname little wolf was just another name her sister calls her by due to the constant wearing of her mask.

“Are you possibly nervous on who is getting that Unmasked ticket?” Qrow asked as he took out his flask and took a swig “I told you that wasn’t such a great idea.”

“This will be the only time” Ruby argued, her eyes hardened “I know mum wanted to keep me safe, hell she even hid most of my personal information from everyone. And for what? All because I almost got kidnapped by my dad when I was merely a baby?”

“Ruby, you know it's more complicated than that.” Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, hey now” Yang clapped her hands “Enough with this depressing crap. How about we all get some lunch and celebrate the fact that Ruby will be releasing her next album in a few months.”

“You always know how to turn things around huh firecracker” Qrow chuckled. “But I’m down for lunch, what do you guys want? I’ll order it.”

“Oh how about Indian we haven't had that in a while,” Ruby said excitedly. “Butter chicken with garlic naan bread is the best.”

“Alright, Yang what about you?” Qrow looked to his other niece.

“I’ll have the madras curry” Yang grinned “You know I love spicy food.”

Qrow nodded and fished out his phone and dialled the local Indian restaurant and placed the order.

“Food should be here in an hour. So until then how about you two relax?” Qrow but his phone back in his pocket “I have some work to do in my office, Yang give me a buzz when lunch gets here ok?”

“Sure thing Qrow” Yang gave the man a thumbs up. “Come on Rubes lets play Mortal Kombat X while we wait.”

“Sure, I’ll kick your butt this time” Ruby declared as she and Yang left the recording room.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Yang laughed as she pet Ruby on the head.

“Just you watch” Ruby declared as pushed the button of the elevator that would take the duo up to the penthouse apartment on the top floor of the six-story company Summer spent the majority of her life building.

A few seconds went by until the elevator opened its doors and the two sisters stepped in. Ruby pressed the floor button and the doors closed.

“So Rubes you excited for the concert coming up?” Yang broke the silence that had started to come over them.

“Yeah I am, I just hope that some pretty girl gets the Silver VIP ticket and not some dude.” Ruby kicked the floor with the tip of her shoe.

“We won't know that until the day of the concert” Yang stated as the elevator dinged to a stop and opened up to the entryway of the apartment. A majestic corner sofa that could seat six people sat in front of an eighty-inch screen tv, a kitchen with an added bar was in the right corner of the massive apartment. Two doors leading to two of the bedrooms were off to the right while the third bedroom was to the left.

Ruby went straight to the TV, turning on her PlayStation 4 and the tv screen, Yang plopped on the sofa as she waited for Ruby to set everything up. With the game loaded and character selections ready, Ruby handed the black controller to Yang.

“Who you picking?” Ruby asked as she sat down next to Yang looking through the character list.

“Duh, my bad ass fighting girl Cassie Cage with Brawler variation.” Yang stated as a matter-of-factly “Who are you picking? Not that it matters because I’m still going to beat you.”

“Screw you.” Ruby poked her tongue out “Just get ready to bow to me after I kick your ass.”

Ruby had picked Kenshi as her character and waited out the intro scene. When they were told to fight, the young violinist had started to smash out combos and counter moves against her sister.

“Oi what the hell?” Yang yelled Ruby, smirked she knew her older sister was more of a button masher like she was but when she started using the proper combos for her favourite characters, she practised as much as she could in her spare time.

It wasn't long until Yang had found herself losing the first round. Ruby was laughing next to her.

“You bloody cheater” Yang accused. “You cheated.”

“Did not. Let's play round two then” Ruby challenged.

“You’re so on.” Yang accepted.

However, the result was the same as Ruby ended the second round with her finishing move.

“What the fuck?!” Yang swore.

“Language Yang” Ruby playfully scolded as she relished in the feeling of finally beating her sister.

“How?” Yang ran a hand through her golden hair. “How did you beat me?”

“Dunno luck maybe?” Ruby smirked with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Did you cheat?” Yang narrowed her eyes accusingly at her sister.

“No, you can't cheat in this game” Ruby explained.

“I want a rematch” Yang demanded. “And you can’t use Kenshi again.”

“Ok” Ruby waved off.

After an hour and multiple rounds later the apartment’s phone rang. Ruby paused the game and told Yang to wait while she answered it.

“Hello?” Ruby said as she held the phone to her ear.

“Hey, Ruby there's a girl in the lobby with a bag of what smells like Indian food” the voice on the other end stated.

“Oh, that’s our lunch Qrow ordered. Just send her up Velvet.” Ruby chuckled.

“What about-”

“I’ll put my mask on before she comes up don’t worry” Ruby rolled her eyes annoyed that everyone in the company was sworn under oath to keep Ruby’s identity a secret.

“Good, I’ll send her up then,” Velvet chirped, “Enjoy your lunch.”

With that, the line went dead. Huffing in slight irritation, Ruby went to her room to retrieve her mask.

“Hey sis, where are you going?” Yang raised an eyebrow as she watched her sister head to her room.

“Getting my mask,” Ruby said, “Don’t want the delivery girl to see my face now.”

“Oh yeah, good point.” Yang nodded “I’ll call Qrow tell him the food’s here.”

“Ok,” Ruby said simply as she opened her bedroom door.

Ruby loved her room as most people do, posters of her favourite violinists pinned on the walls, a nice queen-size bed in the centre and a desk with a two monitor PC which she uses for video and music editing for her Youtube channel. A master bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe were also a part of her room for Yang and Qrow deemed it appropriate to give her the master bedroom after Summer passed away as it helped with the grieving process. Going over to the bedside table, Ruby opened the top drawer and pulled out her silver mask. The detailing of the accessory was articulate showing almost every strand of fur etched into the surface the ears looked like they would flick at any moment and the teeth gleamed in the light.

After a few more seconds of reminiscing she slipped the mask on and headed back out to the main room of the apartment and what she saw made her eyes gleam with mischief. There standing by the elevator doors was Yang, chatting up a girl with long black hair, pale skin and bright amber eyes that almost looked like gold.

“Yang I hope you aren’t torturing her with your awful jokes now,” Ruby called out causing her sister and the girl to jump.

“Gah! god, damn it little wolf you scared me” Yang growled a slight tint of red dusting her cheeks from embarrassment. “And I wasn’t torturing her I was showing her the under appreciated forms of humour.”

“Sure you were.” the corner of Ruby’s lips twitched upward and looked over the girl her sister was talking to, her eyes were wide in recognition.

“You’re Silver Wolf,” she said her voice slightly shaky.

“Yes, I am” Ruby put a hand to her chest and gave a slight bow before going over to the two. “I apologise if Yang here was annoying you with her jokes and puns.”

“N-Not at all,” the girl stuttered. “Um…”

Ruby could see that the girl had a question on the tip of her tongue, so she gave the girl a little push.

“If you want an autograph it’s ok to ask” Ruby giggled “After all it’s not every day you meet a music artist.”

“That’s true while you are very talented my roommate is a big fan of yours.” The girl said as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “So if it’s possible could I get your autograph for her?”

“Her?” Ruby grinned intrigued “Sure, Yang fetch me a pen and paper would you.”

“What am I your personal assistant?” the blonde haired girl questioned.

“In a sense yes, now pen and paper” Ruby nudged her sister playfully “Chop, chop, lunch is getting cold.”

After a pout and a grumble, Yang retrieved the items and handed them to her sister.

“So what’s the name of your roommate?” Ruby asked the girl.

“Her name is Weiss,” the girl answered calmly.

“Weiss.” Ruby rolled the name around her tongue, it sounded nice. “So how are you and Weiss roommates exactly? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh we study at Beacon College,” the girl explained shyly, “We share the same dorm.”

“Cool, I’ve always wondered what college life was like,” Ruby said writing down her personal message and signature on the paper. “Being homeschooled for most of your life leaves you curious on things you can only experience by actually being there.”

“So what’s your name by the way?  I didn’t get a chance to ask since Silver Wolf scared me.” Yang smiled flirtatiously, leaning against the wall.

“My name?” the raven haired girl pointed to herself. “it’s Blake.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you” Yang winked. Blake gazed down at the floor.

“Yang stop. Here Blake, for your roommate,” Ruby handed the paper she signed to Blake.

“And here’s your order” Blake handed Ruby the food in exchange. “I can’t thank you enough. Weiss is going to be ecstatic.”

“Enjoy your day Blake” Ruby waved.

“I hope to see you around more,” Yang said with a wave of her own.

“I hope so too” Blake stepped into the elevator. “It was great meeting my best friend’s idol.”

The doors closed cutting Blake out of the duo’s sight.

“Well, she was nice and also very pretty,” Ruby said as she took off her mask and shook her hair making it slightly ruffled.

“Pretty? Rubes, she was bloody stunning” Yang exclaimed “Did you see how nice her ass was when she walked into the elevator? Man, that has got to be the perfect booty I ever saw.”

“Sounds to me like you have a crush” Ruby sang “Now come on ring Qrow and let's eat.”

* * *

 After many hours of studying and dance practice Weiss was finally back in her dorm. It was now evening, and the white-haired belly-dancer went straight to the bathroom and turned on her Bluetooth speaker and connected her phone so she could listen to Silver Wolf while she showered. Weiss undressed, turned on the shower to her preferred temperature and hopped in. She purred in bliss as the warm water flowed down her body soothing the aching muscles from dance practice. All the while she hummed to the tune of Silver Wolf’s violin and swayed her hips in a small dance. The sound of the door opening and closing caused Weiss to pause.

“Blake is that you?” She called out.

“Who else has a key to our dorm?” Blake answered back.

“Where have you been all day?” Weiss questioned loudly.

“My mum called from the restaurant asking me to do deliveries today because the other people were either sick or booked the day off,” Blake explained and walked over to the doorway of the bathroom and leant against the door frame “You wouldn’t believe who I delivered food to.”

“Let me guess you delivered food to your favourite author’s address” Weiss guessed, putting shampoo in her hair and scrubbing her white strands.

Blake pulled out the paper Silver Wolf had signed from her pocket and tapped her chin with it. “Hmm no not exactly. But it is someone that’s well known by those who have heard of her.”

Weiss popped her head out from the shower curtain, her eyes holding a questioning glare. “What are you saying, Belladonna?”

“Oh I’m just trying to say that I delivered food to a certain artist at the Rose-Thorn Record Music Studio” Blake waved the piece of paper in front of her white-haired roommate.

“No,” Weiss said in utter disbelief “No way did you, Blake Belladonna, meet Silver Wolf.”

“I did, and I got her autograph” Blake grinned as she unfolded the white piece of paper revealing the message which violinist wrote:

**_Dear Weiss_ **

**_Keep Moving Forward_ **

**_From Silver Wolf_ **

Weiss’s eyes widened she knew that was the personal message in which Silver Wolf would always put for autographs. The signature was the same as one of her signed CD’s she bought a few years ago. Weiss knew then and there that it wasn’t a forged one.

“It really is her signature,” Weiss muttered “Ok Blake, what do you want in return? Just name it.”

“Weiss I don’t want anything” Blake assured, “I got this for you because I know how much you have an infatuation with her despite not knowing who she is.”

“Excuse you I do not have an infatuation with her” Weiss huffed sticking her nose high like the princess she is known to be “I just happen to appreciate her style of bringing back a classical instrument into modern music.”

“Sure and all the posters, CDs, framed concert tickets you previously went to are just nicknacks that take up space” Blake sniggered “And considering they’re just taking up space I guess a clean up is in order.”

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ANYTHING OF MINE!” Weiss shrieked at the top of her lungs, turning off the shower, grabbing her towel and haphazardly wrapping it around herself to stop Blake from touching her precious Silver Wolf collectables.

“Oh, Weiss I’m not going to touch anything” Blake laughed, “You are so easy to tease sometimes.”

Blake handed the piece of paper to Weiss who dried her hands as much as she could and held it with such delicacy.

“I’m going to find a frame for this” Weiss said enthusiastically, walking across the threshold of the dorm, she placed the signature in the top drawer of her bedside table.

“Thank you, for getting the autograph for me Blake,” Weiss beamed happily, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes and went in to hug her best friend but stopped by her friend holding her at arm's length.

“Hug me after you dry off and change” Blake chuckled “And what are best friend’s for?”


	4. Happy Birthday Weiss pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in two parts as its getting a bit long for my liking. But never the less hope you enjoy.

The next two months had flown by, Weiss and Blake had completed and handed in their assignments that were due and had received the next lot of work from their professors, no rest for the weary as they say.

It was a clear Saturday morning at the Beacon campus. But today wasn’t like any other day, no, today was Weiss’s birthday. During the week leading up to this day, Blake had gotten their friends to come and surprise Weiss in their dorm. Now unlocking the white-haired girl’s phone Blake turned off her friend’s alarm so it wouldn’t ruin the surprise. Looking at her roommate, Blake smiled a small smile as memories of the times they shared together surfaced to the front of her mind. She remembered the time when Weiss invited her to have lunch with her and her friends she made during her dance class. There was also the time where she remembered the dancer looking after her when she was sick, skipping both dance and singing practice just so her friend would get better.

_“You’re a dolt you know that?” Weiss huffed. “You wouldn’t have gotten sick if you dried your hair properly.”_

_“Sorry.” Blake coughed. “I was just so tired from all the homework the professor gave us.”_

_“Still, you need to take better care of yourself if you want to become a world-famous author,” Weiss stated._

Blake chuckled at the memory, they had their ups and downs, but they were still best friends. A soft knock broke the aspiring author out of her musings, going over and opening the door slightly, Blake saw the smiling faces of her and Weiss’s friends. Placing a finger to her lips as a silent request for everyone to remain quiet, she ushered all of them into the room. As everyone walked into the dorm room, Blake took note of all the gifts everyone was holding, Pyrrha, however, was holding a small white mud cake on a plastic plate covered in in plastic wrap as well as a packet of napkins and spoons. Nora was holding party hats and balloons while everyone else was holding a gift or two.

Now that everyone was here Blake decided to wake her white-haired roommate. She placed her hand on Weiss’s shoulder and shook her gently.

“Weiss, wake up.”

“Mmmn,” Weiss grumbled and turned over obviously wanting to get as much sleep as she could before getting up and starting the day.

“Weiss, it's Monday.” Blake smirked as she put on her most convincing voice “And you will be late for classes if you don’t wake up now.”

The amateur author’s grin widened when she saw Weiss’s eyes shoot open in panic. But before the belly-dancer could realise it was the weekend, she almost shrieked and sat up ramrod straight when multiple unanimous voices shouted directly at her.

“Surprise Weiss!”

“Jesus Christ, you lot!” Weiss yelled, “You scared me.”

Blake chuckled “Happy birthday Weiss.”

“My birthday?” Weiss rubbed her eyes. _That’s right it’s my birthday today._

“Yeah silly,” Nora chirped as she jumped up and down “We’re not letting you skip out on your special day. No way, we are all going to have fun!”

“Just don’t destroy the room.” Weiss implored her energetic friend.

Everyone laughed at that which caused Weiss to smile. In the past, her birthdays weren’t that important to her, to her it was simply another day. While her parents did give her a card and a present, there simply wasn’t much fuss over it. No surprise planning or parties, just a simple card and gift and that was that. However ever since she started college and living on campus with friends, it seemed everyone celebrated each other’s birthday by holding a party no matter what day of the week it was. In their group of friends, birthdays were important. Weiss was thankful for that.

Soon enough everyone was handing her presents while Pyrrha and Blake set about preparing the cake. From Jaune and Pyrrha, Weiss got a Silver Wolf: Live from London DVD which for her was hard to find and had wanted from the day it was released. Nora and Ren’s gift was a fifty-dollar gift card to one of her favourite music stores. Coco along with her girlfriend Velvet gave Weiss a card with some money. Sun, forever the funny one of the group gave Weiss an exercise regime on how to get abs to which the white-haired belly dancer playfully smacked him atop his head.

“You guys are awesome,” Weiss couldn’t stop the smile stretching across her lips. “Thank you so much for the gifts.”

“It's not a proper birthday without the cake,” Pyrrha sang as she started to bring the cake over and began singing the happy birthday song. “happy birthday to you.”

“Happy birthday to you,” Blake continued from Pyrrha.

“Happy birthday to you,” Nora and Ren sang in unison

“Happy birthday dear Weiss!!!” Sun shouted

Then all of them sung the last part “Happy birthday to you! Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray!!”

Weiss blew out the candles on her cake while she made a wish. Her friends cheered and clapped.

“So, what did you wish for Weiss?” Nora jumped on the end of her bed looking at the belly-dancer with excitable eyes.

“It won’t come true if I tell you, Nora.” Weiss giggled, the wish she made, however, was that her sister got the ticket she asked for a few weeks prior. _It’s ok if winter didn’t get it. Just being able to go to one of Silver Wolf’s concerts is enough of a birthday present_. She thought to herself before addressing Blake. “So what do you have planned for me today?”

“To be honest, I just came up with the idea of inviting everyone over.” Blake shrugged. “I didn’t think much further than that. What do you want to do?”

“How about we all go out and see a movie?” Weiss suggested

“Oh, can we see Pirates of the Caribbean!?” Sun shouted.

Coco whacked the blond boy upside the head “Is it your birthday dipshit?”

Sun rubbed his head and chucked a sheepish lop-sided smile at the brunette “Uh no…”

“Didn’t think so.” Coco crossed her arms “We will see a movie Weiss wants to see.”

Before the conversation went any further a soft knock on the dorm door attracted everyone's attention. Weiss got up from the bed deeming she has stayed in the confines of her blankets long enough and opened the door. A woman dressed in a black blazer, white button up blouse, business skirt along with black flats stood in the doorway. Her hair was neatly tied up in a bun save for the side fringe that covered her right eye. A delighted squeal came from Weiss’s lips, swinging the door wide open and hugging the person.

“Winter!” Weiss nuzzled the woman “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s wonderful to see you too Weiss.” The older sister returned the embrace “It would be very disappointing if I didn’t come to see you on your birthday and give you your present.”

Pulling away from the hug Winter sifted through her handbag and pulled out a plain white envelope and handed it to Weiss. The sky blue eyes of the younger woman lit up as she took the envelope with trembling hands. Weiss’s heart beat loudly within her chest as it filled itself with the hope that this ticket was _the_ ticket. Carefully opening the envelope Weiss took out a slip of silver cardboard paper, on it was a barcode along with a seat number, the name of the concert and what type of ticket it was. In bold black lettering read the words **Silver VIP: Unmasked**

The belly dancer was at a loss for words as tears of pure joy welled up in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled and her body racked with tiny sobs as she hugged her older sister with all the strength she could muster.

“Happy birthday little sister.” Winter rubbed her hand up and down Weiss’s back soothingly.

“W-Winter,” Weiss sobbed “Thank you so much, I swear you won't have to buy me another gift ever again.”

Winter chuckled and gave Weiss a small squeeze.

“Hey, Weiss who's the hottie?” Coco smirked, her eyes twinkling with flirtatious intent.

“No Coco.” Weiss whipped her head and glared at her beret wearing friend and stepped aside. “But I should introduce you. Everyone meet my oldest sister Winter. Winter these are my friends.”

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Winter smirked, “I am rather surprised that Weiss was able to gain so many friends, in the past she only had one.”

“Winteeer!” Weiss whined in embarrassment. “There was no need to tell everyone that!”

“Oh, we knew,” Nora waved off, “We called her the Ice Queen she was so cold and distant the first time we met her.”

“I was not!” Weiss stomped her foot.

“Yes you were,” Blake chuckled.

“I hate you,” Weiss said bluntly.

“I know,” Blake gave a small wink. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Winter.”

“Likewise,” Winter nodded to the raven haired girl. Before addressing Weiss again, “Weiss did you look at the date as to when the concert is?”

“Uh…I believe so.” Weiss mumbled, “It’s next week isn't it?”

“I would recommend that you check the date on your ticket.” Winter sighed a the corners of her lips twitching upward.

The white-haired dancer looked at the ticket and let her gaze land on the date of the concert. Her eyes widened in panic.

“It’s tonight!?” Weiss shrieked.

“Your lucky that I double checked the date, or else you would have missed the concert.” Winter ruffled her sister’s hair. “Now you want to look your best, so that’s why I'm taking you clothes shopping.”

“Oh, but I made plans with my friends to see a movie.” Weiss played with the hem of her night shirt.

“Well it's only ten thirty,” Winter stated, “The concert doesn’t start until eight, so if you get ready now, we can all go shopping and see a movie with plenty of time to spare.”

“I’ll get ready now then,” Weiss said before looking to her friends. “Sorry guys but could you..”

“No need to ask Weiss, we’ll meet you at the campus car park.” Pyrrha smiled in understanding “Come on everyone lets give Weiss and her sister some time together.”

Everyone proceeded to leave and say their goodbyes to Weiss and Winter. Blake also left the dorm so the two sisters can catch up.

“Your friends seem lovely,” Winter commented as she tidied up her little sister’s bed as she got ready.

“They are, most of them are in my dance class,” Weiss said from the bathroom. “Except for Blake, she’s my roommate.”

“The one with the black wavy hair and the extremely light amber eyes?” Winter asked.

“Yes, that’s her.” Weiss turned the faucet on and put her toothbrush under it to wash it, then applied toothpaste to it.

“What’s her major?” Winter inquired in curiosity

“Writing, she wants to be an author.” Weiss before she started brushing her teeth.

“I see,” Winter hummed as she sat on the edge of Weiss’s made bed. Looking around she noticed that her little sister had put up most of her Silver Wolf memorabilia on the wall in frames, a photo of their family stood on the bedside table facing the bed, a pang of guilt shot through Winter’s heart. It seemed Weiss was missing her family and Winter should have contacted her more, but she was always busy with work so she didn’t have time and that is what made her feel guilty.

Twenty minutes came and went as the two sisters were now walking side by side making their way towards the campus car park. Upon arrival Weiss’s friends were waiting for them as they leaned against their cars, it had become a thing that everyone decided it would be a fantastic idea to all park next to each other unless there were no spots available for them to do so.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Weiss asked.

Her friends gave nods before going to the respective cars they were going to use, Coco along with Blake and Sun took her black convertible while Jaune, Nora and Run went to Pyrrha’s red sedan. Weiss followed Winter’s car, a sleek white BMW with black leather interior. Weiss hopped in the car and fastened the seat belt with Winter doing the same.

“Ready for a fun day out?” the oldest of the two asked.

“Let’s go,” Weiss answered with a happy smile.

* * *

 It was always good to practice the songs she was planning on playing for a concert as it helped keep her memory fresh and active, but it was a little more challenging as she would be dancing a little bit too and she was always nervous when heading out on stage. But her excitement drowned out her nervousness for tonight she will be having a meet and greet dinner with a fan. Putting her violin down for a small break, Ruby grabbed her water bottle and started to guzzle it.

“Excited for tonight sis?” Yang grinned at her sister

Ruby swallowed the water before answering “You know it, and I finally get to meet someone without having to wear my mask, I am hoping to make a real friend outside of the Music Studio. I wonder what they will be like.”

“Who knows.” Yang shrugged, “I hope there will be a few pretty girls for me to flirt with afterwards.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, her sister was always the flirtatious type and flirted with any girl within five feet of her. “Already over that cute delivery girl, what was her name? Blake?”

“Nooo,” Yang said with a shake of her head, her golden mane swaying from side to side. “I have been begging the owners of the restaurant every time we get food from them to send her, but they say she has college and is very busy. So no I am not over her but come on a girl has needs.”

“Whatever you say, Yang,” Ruby laughed before positioning her violin back onto her shoulder and began to play, however, before she could even play the first note her uncle came striding into the empty dance room.

“Hey kiddos,” Qrow greeted, “How’s practice going?”

“Good,” Ruby stated confidently. “I’ll be ready for tonight.”

“Great to hear. I just received a call,” the man said, “You two know James Ironwood right?”

“Yeah he’s the founder and CEO of Ironwood Tech,” Yang responded “He made most of our soundboards and mics if I remember correctly, why? What did he want?”

“He has a business deal he wants to discuss, apparently they came up with new speakers or something and want us to test it. However…” Qrow went quiet.

“However?” Ruby pushed

“Well he can’t come and see me himself,” Qrow grumbled angrily “So he’s asked his assistant to come to tonight’s concert considering her little sister is a big fan of yours, Ruby.”

“Really?” Ruby chirped excitedly “What’s her name and how old is she?”

“Easy kiddo,” Qrow chortled “He didn’t tell me her name but told me that it’s the little sister’s twentieth birthday today and that his assistant recently bought a ticket for tonight for her.”

“Two years older than me huh?” Ruby thought aloud, wondering what this girl looked like and if she had the special ticket.

“But I might decline the deal.” Qrow sighed tiredly “After the recent lawsuit he was involved in.”

“The one involving prototype prosthetic limbs that glitch and then explode?” Yang piped up.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Qrow nodded “If he wants us to test these speakers or whatever it is they got, who is to say that they won't explode as well?”

“I guess you have a point, but this could cost us later if we lose his business,” Ruby pointed out, “Whenever we test some new equipment from him, he always gives us the final version of the tech before they even hit the market. Which is why we are one of the best record music studios in the country.”

Qrow ran his hand through his hair “I guess that’s true and we make good business considering we are always updating our soundboards and other equipment which makes many artists come to us to record their music. Sometimes I forget how smart you are.”

“Thank my mum, she decided to have me homeschooled.” Ruby chuckled. “Is there anything else you needed uncle because I need to get back to practice.”

“We need to head out soon to the theatre we hired for the concert tonight.” Qrow put his hand in his pockets, “Need to prepare everything from sound checks to stage lighting.”

“Ugh.” Yang groaned, knowing she would be the one doing most of the sound checking while making sure the lighting changed at the right intervals during the performance.

“Aw Yang don’t worry I know you will do great,” Ruby tried motivating her sister, “Just give us a few minutes, we’ll be right down.”

“See you two soon then.” He waved as he walked out of the room leaving the two girls in silence.

Ruby lowered the violin off her shoulder and went over to her violin case and put her instrument inside it. While the young violinist had many different violins she used in her music videos, there was always one particular violin she always played at concerts. It was the violin her mother used to play, for every time she played it she felt her mother was there with her and watching her. With her violin secured in its case, the young artist gestured to Yang.

“Better not keep Qrow waiting.”

* * *

 Weiss stood in front of the mirror debating what dress she was going to wear for tonight. Winter had picked a few nice ones from a simple backless black cocktail dress to an ice blue formal dress with a slit up the side. The belly dancer held the black dress in front of her before swapping it with a simple red sundress with thin straps and once more looked at her reflection. Winter rolled her eyes as she stood in the doorway, watching her sister have an internal battle as to what she should wear for the concert plus dinner. Blake was merely reading on her bed as the sisters bickered.

“Weiss you have to make a decision soon.” Winter sighed.

“Then help me pick which one to wear!” Weiss whined hopelessly knowing she only has a few hours before the concert.

“Depends on what mood you are going for.” Winter chuckled, “Are you going for the friendly vibe or are you going to try and seduce her?”

“Seduce her!” Weiss shrieked in shock “Hell no!”

“So friendly vibe it is.” Winter plucked the black dress out of Weiss’s hand and put it back in the small closet. “Now to match that dress I would recommend silver strap low heel shoes and plain silver bangles on your right hand.”

“What about a necklace? Or is that too much.” Weiss asked as she changed into the red sundress in the bathroom while her sister took out the silver strap shoes and the bangles. The white-haired college student walked out of the bathroom, the hem of the dress billowing slightly from her movement.

Blake looked up from her book and gave Weiss a look over. _Hmm, she looks rather stunning in that dress_. If Blake was honest, Weiss was looking incredibly hot. Clearing her throat and ridding her mind of those thoughts she addressed her dancing friend’s question. “I think a necklace would be a little too much.”

“Thank you, Blake.” Weiss smiled at her raven-haired bookworm of a friend.

“You look hot actually,” Blake returned her attention back to her book. “If you keep dressing like that I might start falling for you.”

“Blake, don’t joke like that.” Weiss’s face lit up like a red traffic light as she fumbled with the straps of her shoes.

“I wasn’t joking,” Blake said seriously, licking her thumb and turned a page.

Weiss was taken aback as she stared at her friend, who in turn gazed back with a blank face. However, it did not last long until Blake started to giggle which turned into laughter.

“You are too easy to tease,” Blake tried to stop laughing, but it was proving difficult to do so.

Weiss grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it at Blake, hitting her in the face. “I will still threaten to hide every can of tuna you bought around campus.”

“Ok, ok.” Blake chuckled. “I won’t tease anymore…for the moment.”

Weiss shot a glare at Blake who smiled and went back to reading.

“Ok Weiss, we should do something with your hair,” Winter said threading her fingers in her sister's soft hair. “But what…”

“How about a French braid?” the belly-dancer suggested.

“That sounds perfect.” Winter nodded and grabbed a brush before gently stroking her sibling’s hair, being careful not to tug too hard on the knots.

After a few minutes of brushing and braiding Weiss’s hair, the sisters said their farewells to Blake with a promise of being quiet upon their return and went to the car. Hopping in, the two drove off toward the Vale Music and Performance Theater and while the drive was quiet Weiss was barely containing her excitement for the night ahead. Even though the venue for the concert wasn’t Silver Wolf’s usual thing being able to sit down while listing to her music was something Weiss was glad for, having gone to her previous concerts she was required to stand for a few hours which ended up hurting her feet. However, the young belly-dancer could not imagine how strenuous it would be to dance and play at the same time while under the heat of the stage lights.

“Weiss!” Winter said firmly, snapping her sibling out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, I was far away,” Weiss apologised “What is the matter?”

“There’s another reason why I am attending this concert,” Winter admitted.

“Oh?” the younger of the two looked at her older sister with a quirked eyebrow, “What other reason?”

“My boss, Mr Ironwood wants to me to discuss a deal with the CEO of Rose-Thorn Record Music Studio.” Winter shrugged, “Considering Ironwood is busy, he is sending me in his stead.”

“That’s ok,” Weiss chuckled “It’s your job to do what he doesn’t have time for.”

“But it's your birthday Weiss,” Winter argued. “I even asked Mr Ironwood for the day of a month in advance, but no, this was too important.”

Winter continued to rant, only her words to fall on deaf ears as Weiss was daydreaming as to how her encounter will go when she meets her favourite idol, without the mask. The twenty-year-old dancing student can imagine it now, her and Silver Wolf chatting idly about their lives, laughing at jokes, complimenting each other to which Weiss herself would do most of, how the two might be able to sneak off somewhere then gaze into the eyes of one another before sharing a tender kiss.

 _Hold on, where did THAT come from_ Weiss’s eyes went wide, shocked as to what her imagination made her think. In the back of her mind, Weiss could hear Blake’s voice _“I know how much you have an infatuation with her despite not knowing who she is.”_

 _I am not infatuated!_ She argued internally.

“Weiss!” Winter almost shouted.

The younger of the two shook her head “Sorry Winter, I was else where. What is it?”

“We’re here.”

The college student looked out the window and saw the massive line up at the theatre’s doors which caused her to frown. The line looked as if it would take at least an hour for it to dissolve meaning she would probably get a terrible seat.

“Didn’t think Silver Wolf was that popular.” Winter muttered, “Let's find a car park, and I’ll see what I can do about getting us in.”

“Have I told you that you are the best sister ever?” Weiss chirped.

“You could stand to mention it more,” Winter replied with a laugh.


	5. Happy Birthday Weiss pt. 2

Backstage was bustling with activity with the stage hands double checking that everything was in order. Yang was up in the sound booth doing sound checks while Qrow was called off to the entrance of the theatre because there was someone asking for him. Ruby sat in a chair in one of the makeup rooms that performers used before a show, her signature mask lying in her lap as she tapped it with her finger. The young violinist was feeling rather impatient for all she wanted was to get the show over with because she was excited to meet a fan without her mask and possibly make a new friend.

“Ugh when can I start playing!” the girl whined up toward the ceiling. “I’m bored.”

However, her boredom never got the chance to fester as she heard the muffled voice of her uncle behind the makeup room door talking to what sounded like a woman in her late twenties. Ruby couldn’t make out what they were discussing, some words she could hear but not enough to know the topic of the discussion. Soon enough, the chatting paused followed by a knock.

“Hey kiddo, could we come in?” Qrow asked.

“Hold on I have to put my mask on,” Ruby answered back as she tied the black ribbons of the accessory behind her head. “Ok, you can come in now.”

The door opened revealing that her uncle was indeed in the company of a woman, who was almost as tall as he was with white hair tied into a bun, her blue eyes were calculating and intimidating. Her professional look was completed with what she was wearing, black blazer, skirt, white button up top and black flats. She was also holding a tablet in her left arm.

She’s probably Ironwood’s assistant. The young girl thought to herself.

“Miss Schnee this is Silver Wolf, who will be taking over the studio when she is old enough. I’m just filling in until then.” Qrow introduced.

“A pleasure Silver wolf,” Winter came up and held out her hand which Ruby shook.

“Likewise, I guess you’re here on behalf of Mr Ironwood?”

“That’s right we have a new line of speakers and headphones that need testing.” Winter nodded as she addressed both of them “With the usual deal of course.”

“Not to interrupt a business discussion Miss Schnee but,” Qrow cleared his throat “Where is your little sister? she was behind us wasn’t she.”

Winter almost dropped her tablet before she walked out the door “Weiss!”

“Winter no need to shout I’m just right here by the door,” a light voice replied.

 _Weiss, Weiss_ Ruby knew she heard that name before _Wait that’s the name of that delivery girl’s roommate._

Getting up from her seat Ruby followed Winter out of the room and when she turned her heart stopped. There in a stunning red sundress was a girl with the same snow white hair as the other woman but in a lovely long French braid pulled to the front of her right shoulder. She was a foot or so smaller than Winter and quite possibly shorter than herself, with a smile Ruby cleared her throat.

“Is everything alright?”

The violinist saw the girl in the red dress tense up as a light pink hue spread across her cheeks.

“Oh yes, everything is fine Miss Silver Wolf, I apologise,” Winter said, “My little sister Weiss here is rather a big fan of yours, I guess she got nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Weiss argued, “I shouldn’t be back here until, after the show, that’s what a VIP ticket is for.”

“Weiss, was it? May I see your ticket quickly.” Ruby asked her kindly. The girl looked at her directly, those cold blue irises sending a delightful tingle down her spine. Slowly Weiss handed her the ticket which the performer gingerly took from her grasp. Ruby knew this ticket was the special one as its design was different from regular tickets and meet and greet VIPs, with a smirk she called out “Qrow, can you go and find the special lanyard now, please.”

Qrow popped his head out of the room “Now?”

“Yes please Uncle.” Ruby grinned at the man.

Qrow rolled his eyes “Miss Schnee would you join me? I am sure we can discuss the deal while I try and locate the VIP pass. Little wolf why don’t you and Miss Schnee’s little sister have a chat or something we still have twenty minutes until doors open.”

“Sure, care to join me miss Weiss?” Ruby smiled at the young white-haired woman to which her response was a shy nod. “Great, we can wait in the makeup room.”

Winter patted Weiss’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper something into her ear that Ruby could not make out, the blush on the girl’s cheeks deepened.

“Just go do your job Winter,” Weiss muttered.

Winter chuckled and walked over to Qrow to continue the business deal once the adults were gone Ruby gestured for Weiss to enter the room first.

“Thank you.” Weiss smiled and stepped into the makeup room finding that there was only one chair.

Ruby followed close behind and shut the door behind her “So I heard that it’s your birthday today.”

“H-how?” Weiss squeaked.

“My uncle said that Ironwood’s assistant had a little sister and that it was her twentieth birthday,” Ruby shrugged “I connected the rest as soon as the woman walked in.”

“I see.” Weiss fidgeted with her braid.

Ruby chuckled, the girl was rather cute when she is nervous. “Would it make you less nervous if I take my mask off?

“Y-you don’t have to.” Weiss stuttered, “How do you even see through that?”

“Oh, there's see-through fabric covering the eye holes of my mask,” Ruby stated as she pointed to each eye. “There’s a reason for it that I would rather not say.”

“That’s ok I don’t like nosing into people’s pasts,” Weiss said, “But I would like to know, who taught you to play?”

“It was my mum,” Ruby smiled somewhat sadly “I started playing when I was four.”

“Wow so young,” Weiss said in awe.

“What about you? Is there anything you enjoy doing?” Ruby asked curiously, wondering as to what the white-haired beauty did in her spare time.

“Oh, I study singing and dance at Beacon college.” Weiss replied, “But I do belly dancing as a hobby.”

“Belly dancing?” Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise “That’s something you don’t hear often.”

Weiss nodded “Not many people find the dance interesting I guess, I mean there are only five other people in the advanced class, myself included.”

“You’re in the advanced class?” Ruby almost shouted in surprise and amazement.

“I’m a quick learner.” Weiss shrugged nonchalantly “It’s not as impressive as producing singles at thirteen.”

Ruby was about to argue when the door opened revealing the busty blonde that was Yang.

“Ok sis, you better get your ass in gear!” she sang, then she noticed that her younger half-sister was with someone “Oh, hello.”

Weiss’s brows furrowed in confusion which Ruby found endearing as there was a little line in the centre.

“Sister?” the woman tilted her head.

“Half sister,” Ruby rolled her eyes, not that anyone could see her do so, at Yang’s entrance into the room. “Yang this is Weiss.”

“Yup, that’s me, the name’s Yang. Nice to meet ya.” the boisterous blonde smirked which then turned to a look of realisation. “Hold on your that delivery girl’s roommate!”

“Nice to meet you and are you talking about Blake?” Weiss quirked a brow upward.

“Good can you give her this for me?” the tall blonde woman handed Weiss a piece of paper with numbers on it.

“A number?”

 Yang nodded frantically “Yes, well more specifically my number.”

“Yang you only met her like once.” Ruby chuckled, “And giving her your number just because she is pretty and has a nice butt is very shallow.”

“But if she has my number I will get to know her more,” Yang tried to counter, “And it's not just because she is pretty, I can tell she is really shy and well…. It’s cute ok.”

Ruby laughed at her older sister as her sister’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. While the violinist knew her sister was a massive flirt she knew when Yang was serious about pursuing a relationship with someone, being embarrassed was one indication.

“Ok, I’ll give Blake the number when I return to campus tonight.” Weiss sighed and put it the piece of paper in her purse that she was carrying.

Suddenly, Ruby realised that she didn’t wish her fan a happy birthday, an idea came to mind. Without saying a word, she picked up her violin that was sitting on the vanity mirror bench and propped it up on her shoulder. She cleared her throat to grab her guest’s attention.

“I realised that I did not wish you a happy birthday miss Weiss,” Ruby gave a slight bow apologetically “So let me play you something.”

“What?!” Weiss exclaimed “No, please it’s not necessary. It’s fine really.”

While she said that it wasn’t necessary, Ruby could tell that was far from the truth. In fact, she could see the joy in those blue pools.

“I insist.”

Ruby began to play one of the first tunes she learned to play, and that was the simple ‘Happy Birthday’ song. Looking at Weiss quickly the young star saw that she was enjoying the song, her eyes closed, the corners of her lips turned upward and gently swayed with the tune. Ruby wondered what Weiss felt when she listened to music and what her mind was thinking. Did the music make her remember a special memory or did her imagination take her somewhere completely new? She hoped to find out later tonight at the dinner. _Weiss seems like a very nice person and talented. Maybe I should ask where she learned her belly dancing._ Ruby thought to herself _No that’s too creepy, damn it, Ruby._

Ruby played the final note of the song and lowered her instrument down.

“Thank you,” Weiss softly murmured.

“It was my pleasure,” Ruby put her violin and bow aside before grabbing one of Weiss’ hands and planting a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles. “Happy Birthday Miss Weiss.”

“Glad to see chivalry isn’t dead,” Winter spoke as she walked back into the room with Qrow following in behind her.

“She’s like that to most of her fans,” Yang pointed out “But this is the first time she kissed a fan’s hand.”

Winter looked at her sister who seemed to be in a daze of sorts. She chuckled at how adorable it was.

“Here’s the VIP pass little wolf,” Qrow said as he passed the lanyard to Ruby. “However, I think you broke Winter’s sister.”

Weiss was still completely in shock with the fact that she received a kiss from her idol and could not stop staring at her hand. Warmth radiated from where the violinist's lips touched the skin all the way up her arm and chest. Never in her life did she think that this would happen and it made her elated that it did.

“Weiss!”

“Huh?” Weiss blinked as she was brought out of her trance, much to her disappointment.

“You have to go take your seat now.” Winter said, “The show starts in five minutes. People are already taking their seats.”

“Don’t worry though.” Ruby piped up and handed Weiss the VIP pass “The front row seats are only for VIP ticket holders. However, you have a choice.”

“A choice?” Weiss was confused “A choice of what.”

“Well considering you have the unmasked ticket” Ruby stated, “You can either take the front row middle seat or watch from the side of the stage behind the curtain.”

“That’s a hard decision.” Weiss tapped her chin with her finger. “But I think I will take the seat.”

Ruby nodded with a smile “Too easy then, Qrow will show you where your seat is. Enjoy the show miss Weiss.”

“I can’t wait.” Weiss beamed back.

Qrow cleared his throat “Well if you will follow me, Miss Weiss.”

Weiss followed Qrow to the front of the stage with Winter in tow who muttered something about keeping an eye on her sister. Ruby sighed somewhat happily which Yang noticed.

“You know sis you never acted that way with other VIP fans.”

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck “She was different, she was polite enough to wait outside the door and willing to wait until the end of the show to meet me. Others always tried to sneak past security to meet me first.”

“Still you tried your charm on her didn’t you” Yang winked.

“Maybe a little,” Ruby blushed. “anyway let's get this show on the road.”

Picking up her violin the young artist made her way to the stage, however, she felt more energised to give off one of the best performances she has ever done. All thanks to a white-haired fan by the name of Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need motivation and a lot of it :( this sucks.


	6. A Small Delay

Weiss was sitting on the edge of her seat in excitement as was most of the crowd around her. While everyone waited for the violinist to appear, the young dancer from Beacon College started to wonder what Silver Wolf truly looked like without the mask. A few questions popped up in her mind _What colour are her eyes? I would guess either dark brown or hazel. I bet she has a cute button nose to match._ Weiss chuckled to herself. Soon enough the lights of the theatre dimmed shrouding the crowd in darkness and the only light source was the lights of the stage. The tapping of footsteps echoed through the air only to be drowned out by the shouts and cheer of the audience moments later. There, shining like a silver star, was Silver Wolf. Weiss’s eyes lit up at the sight of the violinist who was waving to everyone with a smile. Despite that Weiss wanted to leap from her seat like the other fans she opted to stay in her seat and clap as that’s what how most people were meant to behave in a theatre like the one she was sitting in.

Silver Wolf, even in her jeans, long sleeve black and red shirt and combat boots she still managed to give off an air of elegance.

“Hey everyone!” Silver Wolf greeted happily to the crowd through a clip-on microphone. “First off thanks for coming tonight and secondly hope you all enjoy yourself for the first song of the evening is a song that very much put me out there.”

Lifting the violin to her shoulder, Silver Wolf began to play the first song of the night. Weiss instantly knew the name of the song, Crystallize. Closing her eyes, she imagined the violinist surrounded by ice castles and snow like she was when the white-haired dancer first watched the video on YouTube. She can see how Silver Wolf subtly danced to the beats and thought that was probably what the young artist was doing on stage. While in her imagination Weiss did not know that the violinist kept stealing glances in her direction as she played the song.

Ruby couldn’t help but look to where Weiss was sitting for something about the young woman was compelling. It wasn’t hard to spot the white-haired girl in the red dress and thanks to her mask the lights of the stage didn’t blind her. Even while she moved across the stage, her head couldn’t stop turning back to Weiss. _Come on Ruby if you don’t stop looking you will get a crick in your neck._ Ruby smacked herself internally. _But she is rather pretty, not to mention she doesn’t behave like the other fans._

It was true, for as soon as she began to play Crystallize majority of the audience were already on their feet and swaying with the music but as soon as the dubstep beats dropped the fans danced more vigorously. Weiss however simply stayed in her seat and had closed her eyes. _I wonder what her favourite song is?_

The song came to an end, the audience cheered and applauded. Weiss opened her eyes and saw that Silver wolf was looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat as the talented artist gave her a smile and a small bow. After getting over her temporary mental paralysis, Weiss clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Silver Wolf’s grin widened and went on to play the next song of the night. This time the beacon college dancer kept her gaze on her favourite idol not wanting to miss a single second of that smile.

* * *

 Ruby was glad for the intermission period of the performance, being only eighteen and having to play the violin and dancing for the first hour made her exhausted both mentally and physically. The young artist remembered her younger years where she only swayed her hips or twirled along with playing her instrument. _Ah, those were the days_ Ruby sighed inwardly.

“Hey, sis, I got you a bottle of water!” Yang beamed as she walked into the make-up room and tossed the bottle to her mask-wearing sister.

“Thanks, Yang,” Ruby returned the smile with one of her own and uncapped the bottle before taking a long swig.

“So, is Weiss enjoying the show?” Yang folded her arms and leant against the wall.

Ruby hummed “I assume she is. During Crystallize I noticed she had her eyes closed. She was probably having an imaginative moment with my music.”

“But, isn’t that what you want your music to do to your audience though?” Yang asked with a raised brow.

“Of course, it is.” Ruby responded “I want people to imagine things when they hear my music. It’s why I try and avoid making songs with lyrics. I mean sure I have made a few songs with singers but I don’t know, to me lyrics seem to take away the imagination aspect of my music.”

“Well, it’s your music.” Yang shrugged “But I know how you sometimes stress yourself when you think something is missing from a new song you might be making and lyrics was the answer.”

Ruby simply mumbled a ‘yeah’ and took another drink of her water. A few moments later Qrow walked into the room along with Weiss’s older sister Winter. The two adults were squabbling about the possible issue of the new equipment exploding after the incident of Ironwood’s prosthetic limb endeavour.

“I assure you Mr Branwen, James’s Ironwood is overseeing the production line himself, we simply don’t have enough resources to test them,” Winter said.

“After that lawsuit, I am still surprised Ironwood Tech is still standing,” Qrow grumbled. “I do not want anyone at Rose-Thorn to get hurt over stupid malfunctions Ironwood simply ignores. Especially if it’s my nieces testing the equipment.”

“Well ever since Ironwood Tech made a deal with the military, of course, we are still standing, government funding and all that. While Rose-Thorn is leading the Music industry, Ironwood Tech is leading the technology industry.” Winter smirked.

Ruby and Yang became amused at the sight of the adults for it looked like the bickering of a married couple. The violinist couldn’t contain her giggles which made both Qrow and Winter turn their heads.

“Apologies if this may sound rude, Silver Wolf,” Winter began “But what is so funny?”

“I-It’s just that you two sound like a married couple.” Ruby laughed. Winter blinked as a light pink dusted her cheeks while Qrow scoffed.

“You’re out of your mind kiddo.”

“I think you two would make a cute couple though.” Ruby leaned back in her chair.

“WHAT!!!” Winter and Qrow shouted in unison.

“Me with her?!”

“Me with him?!”

The two glared at each other “No way!”

Their faces had expressions of distaste for one another. Winter held that expression only momentarily as she remembered something.

“Oh, I almost forgot I spoke with Weiss in the first few minutes of intermission,” Winter said to which Ruby perked up at the mention of Weiss. “She gushed about how amazing your performance has been and how much coordination goes into your dance as well as focusing on playing your instrument. Even I have to say that I am impressed.”

Ruby blushed at the praise “Thank you, but I have to admit it takes a little bit out of me.”

One of the stagehands knocked on the door. “Sorry to interrupt Silver Wolf but you have to be back on stage in five.”

Ruby nodded and took a few more mouthfuls of water. “Alright.”

As soon as Ruby stood from her chair, the pounding of running footsteps reached everyone’s ears. An out of breath security guard rushed in sweat coating his brow.

“I am sorry,” the man wheezed “But there has been a fight in the front row.”

“Who was involved?” Qrow asked the man.

“Three girls,” the man replied, “I believe it was over one of the seats, the middle one in the front row I think.”

“What were the girl’s names?” Winter demanded, knowing that her sister had that specific seat.

“Gwen Darcy, Octavia Ember and Weiss Schnee.” He listed “Weiss Schnee sustained a small head injury, a small cut on the forehead.”

Winter’s eyes widened in panic and rushed past the security guard. Ruby followed instantly after hoping the girl was alright. _To think this would happen at one of my shows._ The violinist growled within the confines of her mind. She hated violence for it never solved anything. _And over Weiss’s seat? Hope these other two girls have a damn good reason._ Walking past the side curtain and down a small set of stairs that let up to the stage, Ruby saw Weiss sitting in the seat on the end of the front row with one of the theatre staff patting a cotton ball on her forehead. With them stood a girl with dyed spiked green hair wearing a purple hoodie, pink undershirt, black shorts and calf-high boots looking rather concerned for Weiss.

“But she verbally abused me!” a voice shouted for everyone to hear.

Turning her head in the direction of the voice, Ruby saw one of the other security guards trying to calm down a girl with curled black hair who wore a purple-black gradient dress with roman flat sandals. Another girl with long brown-reddish straight hair wearing an ocean blue singlet with brown pants stood by her with an angry scowl on her face looking like they were the victims. Deciding to confront the other two girls later Ruby went over to Weiss to see if she was alright. Winter was already fussing over her and Weiss was trying to reassure her that her injury wasn’t as bad as it looked. The violinist noticed that the crowd muttered to each other or squirmed uncomfortably in their seat, obviously over the fight they witnessed.

“Miss Weiss” Ruby cleared her throat as she walked over “Are you alright?”

“Just a scratch. The girl with the black hair threw her car keys at me.” Weiss hissed in pain as the staff member applied a little more antiseptic on the wound.

“I got it all on my phone.” The girl in the purple hoodie piped up. “My girlfriend, Arslan, broke the fight before it got way out of hand.”

“I see.” Ruby gave a slight nod before looking back to the dancer “Miss Weiss can you tell me what happened exactly?”

“I was returning to my seat from intermission,” Weiss began to explain “I found the girl with the black hair sitting in my seat and her friend was sitting next to her. I politely told her she was in the wrong seat. She said no she wasn’t and told me to sit somewhere else.”

Ruby listened intently and gestured for the woman to continue.

“I showed her my VIP ticket which had my seat number.” Weiss said “She said ‘So what? A stupid seat number doesn’t mean anything. I asked her again to go back to her seat to which her friend decided to say ‘Fuck off bitch we’re keeping these seats.’ I told them that I would get security to move them, next thing I knew the black haired girl was standing up and hurled her keys at me.”

Ruby’s eyes narrowed behind her mask before addressing the girl in the purple hoodie. “You said you got this on your phone?”

“Yeah here,” she said and handed her phone over with the video ready to play.

Ruby pressed the play button and watched the video unfold. In the first few seconds, it showed Weiss telling the girls they are in the wrong seat and them refusing to move. Weiss then pulled something from her purse and showed it to the girls again the girls refused to budge. Ruby also heard the ‘Fuck off bitch’ part in the video. What happened next happened rather quickly because next thing the violinist saw was Weiss clutching her head and a girl jumping over the seats yelling before the video stopped. Ruby handed back the phone to the girl and kneeled down next to Weiss.

“Miss Weiss you have my sincerest apologies that this happened to you tonight.” Ruby apologised “I assure you I will personally deal with this. However, I will not stop you if you wish to press assault charges against the two as they were clearly in the wrong.”

Now with a couple of band-aids on her forehead, Weiss shook her head “No I don’t want to do that. It’s a bit silly, especially over a seat.”

“Nonsense,” Winter scoffed “People press charges over things way less trivial.”

“Never the less,” Ruby said firmly “I will deal with the other two personally. Miss Winter, perhaps you should take your sister backstage.”

Winter nodded and helped her sister up muttering a thank you to the masked artist. Ruby watched them go before going over to the other two girls. The girl with the brown-reddish hair tapped her friend’s arm as she saw Silver Wolf approach, of course, their faces adorned friendly smiles which Ruby knew were fake.

“Good evening ladies,” Ruby greeted “I heard that a squabble between you and another girl over the seats in the front row so I decided to handle this personally. Would you care to tell me what happened?”

“Oh Silver Wolf,” the girl with curled black hair said with a dramatic tone “the girl with the white hair shouted at me to get out of her seat. But the seat was clearly mine.”

“It was.” the girl’s friend backed “The girl then threatened to move Gwen from her seat.”

“Is that so?” Ruby raised a brow, though it wasn’t visible. “What happened after that?”

“The girl got close and pushed me.” Gwen said with a flick of her hair “In self-defence, I pushed her back, she fell and got a small cut on her head.”

The girl with the red-brown hair who Ruby assumed was Octavia, nodded. They both were hoping that Silver Wolf would buy their blatant lie. Ruby, however, was now beyond angry.

“I see,” Ruby grinned at which the girls also smiled thinking that the young artist was on their side. “Did you both honestly think that I would believe your lie?”

Th two friends paled as their plan obviously backfired.

“I have seen video footage someone took of you throwing your keys at the other individual.” Ruby pointed to Gwen accusingly. “You are extremely lucky that she isn’t going to press charges against you. As for me, I’m giving you both a lifetime ban from attending any of my future concerts.”

“You can’t do that!” Gwen gasped, absolutely mortified.

“I can and I will,” Ruby stated bluntly and turned to the security guard. “Mark, could you get an image of their faces before escorting them out?”

“Of course,” the man said. “Alright, ladies lets go.”

The security guard put a hand on each of the girl’s shoulders and began gently pushing them out of the theatre. But they didn’t go out quietly.

“Just wait until my daddy hears about this!” Gwen protested like a small child throwing a temper tantrum because things didn’t go her way.

“I’m going to sue you.” Octavia also screamed.

Ruby merely smirked and turned around. _Yeah, good luck with that_. The violinist went back to the girl that captured the incident on her phone, who was chatting with a woman with smooth brown skin and bleach blonde hair.

“Excuse me,” Ruby said as she approached them “I just want to thank you for showing me the footage you got.”

“Oh, no worries,” the girl in the purple hoodie smiled “Though it was still kind of bad being a bystander and all.”

 “Well, it was all civil until that girl threw her keys.” The woman with the bleach blonde hair stated. “I would never let you get into a fight Reese you know that.”

“I know Arslan.” Reese pouted a little “I just wish I could do more.”

Ruby cleared her throat “Never the less I want to thank you two for standing up for the victim. I would like you both to take these VIP passes and take the seats those girls had.”

Looking to the front row, the only seats that weren’t assigned was the one in the middle and two more on the far right side of the theatre. Ruby fished out the passes from her back pocket and handed it to the two women whose eyes and smiled widened.

“Thank you,” Arslan beamed, “I think you just made our anniversary.”

“Oh, congratulations.” Ruby smiled, “How long?”

“We’ve been together for three years now.” Reese hugged Arslan before giving her a kiss on the cheek causing Ruby squeal.

“That is so cute.” Ruby giggled “But I should get back on stage. Can’t keep everyone waiting now.”

Reese and Arslan gave their thanks once more and took the two VIP seats. Ruby made her way backstage finding that Qrow and Winter were in another bickering duel while Yang was handing Weiss who was sitting in a chair, a bottle of water. _Wow even with a band-aid on her head she still looks beautiful._ Ruby thought to herself as a slight blush crept up to her cheeks. Before she could take one step towards the girl to check if she was alright, someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she saw the stagehand who had told her earlier that she needed to be onstage looking at her a little bit apologetically.

“I’m sorry Silver Wolf,” she said, “But we can’t delay any longer.”

“But I want to make sure if-” Ruby bumbled

“Again I am sorry,” the stagehand looked down at her clipboard before looking up to the violinist. “But we need to stick to the scheduled time as much as possible.”

With a sigh, Ruby went to get her violin from the room walking past Weiss who looked at her. The young artist smiled and mouthed ‘hope you’re ok’ to her in which the girl with the white hair smiled and nodded in thanks. Now knowing that Weiss was alright, Ruby grabbed her violin and jogged back out onto the stage.

After seeing her idol go back on the stage, Weiss stood up from her chair and went to the side to watch her favourite musician play. Even though the white-haired dancer wanted to sit back in her front-row seat, she couldn’t help but feel closer to the violinist while she stood on the sidelines which she didn’t feel before when sitting in the seat. As soon as Silver wolf began to play once more, Weiss closed her eyes again and let her imagination run free with the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the small delay hehehe get it because the chapter is titled...never mind anyway i want to say sorry for not updating in a while motivation and inspiration are slowly coming back but not enough for me to do anything. I thank those who have waited patiently and haven't given up on me. please ensure you leave a comment as they mean a lot to me.  
> also be sure to let me know what story you want to be updated next. I was thinking Tir na nOg to be updated next because it only has one chapter and i think i should do some work to it XD  
> anyway hope you enjoyed this installment of Silver Wolf even though this was more of a filler chapter.....


	7. The Face Behind the Silver Wolf Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEY GUYS!!!  
> sorry for making you all wait for this chapter. But I have some good news to share with you all, I have finally made a patreon for my writing!! This will help me get more motivated in producing more chapters for your favourite fanfics such as Silver Wolf.  
> so far there are only 2 tiers:  
> $2 tier for Week early access to new fanfic chapters  
> $5 one shots (word count varying from 5,000-7,000)  
> If you are interested here is a link: https://www.patreon.com/xXIyra16Xx
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to raiyu.tumblr.com hope you like it buddy ^^

It was over. The concert was finally over. After two hours on stage Ruby finally sat down in the chair in the dressing room and took off her mask. Sweat had gathered on her forehead and other parts of her body as one would expect after such extensive dancing and playing her instrument under the blazing heat of the stage lights. The violinist grabbed her bag and pulled out a towel and a can of deodorant, after every show she was given at least half an hour to clean herself up before she met her VIP guests. Ruby patted her face dry before going back to her bag looking for her clothes that she packed for tonight’s dinner. She pulled out a pair of men's black chinos, canvas shoes and a dark red button up shirt and began to change. A few minutes later she was sweat free and in a new outfit.

As she was putting her mask back on someone knocked at her door.

“Who is it?” Ruby called adjusting her hair in the vanity mirror.

“Just me little wolf!” Her sister’s voice replied from the other side of the wooden barrier.

“Ok come in.”

Yang opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her before slumping herself in the chair Ruby had once occupied. “You did great tonight, Rubes.”

“You think?” Ruby turned and leaned against the vanity, folding her arms over her chest.

“Well, Yeah,” Yang yawned tiredly “Weiss seemed to enjoy it.”

Ruby’s cheeks warmed at the white-haired woman’s name. “She is different from most fans that’s for sure.”

“She will be the last VIP to see you though,” Yang reminded causing Ruby to pout a tiny bit. “But you can always start meeting the other VIP guests now so you can see her sooner.”

Slowly a grin appeared on Ruby’s lips and made her way to the door, “Well then let's get another chair and start those meet and greets!”

Yang gave Ruby a thumbs up and left the room to organise the VIP guests as well as getting another chair.

 

* * *

 Weiss could not believe that tonight was real, it was magical and inspirational. Now she was waiting backstage with all the other VIP guests as they chatted idly with one another. Arslan and Reese were there and spoke with her, asking if she was alright after the incident during intermission. Weiss assured them she was fine telling them that she received a small cut on her head but nothing too serious. From the corner of her eye, Weiss saw her older sister walk by with Qrow Branwen, neither of them looked like they were in a good mood. _Those two obviously don’t get along._ Weiss thought to herself.

“Hey, Weiss?”

Weiss shook her head at the call of her name and brought her attention back to the person who addressed her.

“Sorry Reese, my mind wandered a bit” Weiss apologised “What were you saying?”

“I was talking to Arslan about who has the Unmasked Ticket,” Reese explained, “Then I asked you who you think it might be.”

“Oh,” Weiss blushed a little bit, slightly embarrassed. “I…I would not know who would have it.”

The white-haired college student fiddled with the hem of her dress. She had no reason to lie that she got the ticket for her birthday from her sister, yet she thought she had to because she did not want all the VIPs in the confines of the backstage to know out of fear of being harmed again like earlier.

“Well whoever has it, is rather lucky.” Arslan sighed as she leaned against a wall, “Getting to see Silver wolf without their mask on, but no doubt that the person would have to sign papers or something to ensure her identity stays a secret.”

“Why?” Weiss rose a brow at Arslan’s assumption.

“Well there could be many reasons why they hide their face,” Arslan shrugged, “They could be hiding from the paparazzi, someone who knows what they look like might be trying to hurt, kidnap or kill them.”

A pair of white eyebrows came together in concern because of the possibility of someone wanting to cause harm to Silver Wolf was likely. The sound of heavy footsteps reached Weiss’s ears and looked to see Yang striding over towards all the guests.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen!” Yang clapped her hands together, “Silver Wolf will start seeing guests now so if you can, please form an orderly line in front of me.”

Everyone suddenly rushed over towards Yang like a stampede of wildebeests hoping to be the first person to meet Silver Wolf. Weiss, on the other hand, took her time lining up with everyone else considering she was the holder of the unmasked ticket, she somewhat knew that she had to be at the end of the line. Content with her place in the line the white-haired college student pulled out her phone from her small clutch bag that she was carrying with her and saw a few text messages from her parents wishing her a happy birthday and that they mailed her birthday present today which would hopefully be at her dorm tomorrow. There was even a birthday message from her brother which was rather unusual since they always fought like cats and dogs. Never the less the messages brought a smile to Weiss’s face and put the phone back in the clutch bag and watched Yang walk off with the first VIP guest.

Weiss wondered how long each meeting was for it was already ten o’clock according to the wall clock nearby. Luckily there were only six guests including herself, so there was a hope that it wouldn’t be too long. The sound of clicking heels reached the dancer’s ears as her sister came walking towards her, the scowl still present on her face. Weiss suppressed a chuckle before Winter stood next to her.

“Let me guess, you and Mr Branwen haven’t reached an agreement?” Weiss asked with a smirk.

“He’s overly stubborn that’s for sure,” Winter remarked, “He isn't budging because he’s worried for his nieces getting injured if the equipment we have them test ends up exploding like the prosthesis projects we had.”

“Can’t blame him.” Weiss shrugged nonchalantly.

“Still he is making my job harder,” the older sister mumbled grumpily and took a deep breath, “Anyway…Did you enjoy the concert?”

“I have no words to describe how amazing it was,” Weiss immediately gushed, “The way she danced it was- and how she expertly played the violin just-”

Winter rolled her eyes at her sister’s words.

“Oh look the first guest has already finished their chat with Silver Wolf,”

Weiss drew her attention towards the front of the line again and saw Yang escorting one of the guests away from the make-up room. _That wasn’t long,_ Weiss thought to herself _Well Silver Wolf has a few guests to meet and not to mention have dinner with me._ The latter part of her thought sent her into a tizzy for she had no idea what she was going to talk about with Silver Wolf over their meal, realising how boring she was compared to her idol the young dancer groaned in frustration and annoyance. Winter patted her sister’s head in a consoling manner as she was sure her younger sister was fretting about something in regards to the young violinist.

Half an hour ticked by at a snail’s pace and Weiss was now the only person left waiting. Her hands started to become clammy as her nerves skyrocketed through the roof. Sure she may have wanted time to go faster while she was waiting with the other guests, but now more than anything she wished she had more time to prepare herself for finally seeing her idol’s true identity.

“Relax little sister,” Winter cooed, “Silver Wolf is just an ordinary person.”

“An ordinary person with amazing talent,” Weiss countered, “Winter I’m boring compared to her. How am I supposed to hold a conversation?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Winter rolled her eyes at her sisters overthinking, “By being yourself perhaps.”

“Ugh,” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, “You are no help at all.”

“You know Silver Wolf is as nervous as you are,” Yang spoke, coming over to the Schnee sisters with a clipboard. “But before you meet her I need you to sign this agreement.”

“What for?” Winter asked with a furrowed brow.

“We have to ensure Silver Wolf’s identity remains secure,” Yang explained calmly, “Meaning no telling anyone about her real name, even on social media. If we find out that Weiss has done any of that, a court order will be involved.”

_Weiss swallowed thickly. A court order? What on earth happened to Silver Wolf that caused her to take such measures?_

Yang handed Weiss the clipboard along with a pen to which the college student accepted carefully. Lucky enough the agreement was only one sheet of paper, Weiss read through the printed words and found that she would receive a restraining order if she were to reveal Silver Wolf’s true identity. Taking a deep breath and clicking the pen Weiss signed at the bottom of the paper, once that was done Weiss handed the clipboard back to Yang. The blonde looked over Weiss’s signature and nodded in satisfaction.

“Everything seems to be in order here,” she said and beckoned Weiss to follow her, “Please follow me.”

Weiss followed the blond with her sister just behind her. They were lead to the same makeup room where Weiss had a small conversation with Silver wolf hours prior.

The blonde paused before the door and knocked three times, “Final guest little sis.”

“Sis?” Winter looked at Weiss with a confused expression.

“Yang is Silver Wolf’s half-sister,” Weiss answered as she fidgeted with the lanyard around her neck. “oh gosh, I’m shaking with nerves.”

Yang opened the door and motioned for Weiss to step into the room. However, the college student found herself to be rooted to the spot as if her feet suddenly got stuck in cement. Winter let out an exasperated sigh and pushed her little sister forward causing her to almost trip over her own feet. After regaining her footing, Weiss shot Winter a glare.

“Have fun,” Winter smiled just as Yang shut the door.

Weiss took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and faced the centre of the room where Silver Wolf was sitting leisurely with her mask still on, smiling at her.

“Please tell me you didn’t almost see me fall flat on my face.” Was the first sentence to leave Weiss’s mouth.

“I kinda did,” Ruby chuckled making the white-haired dancer blush red.

Weiss groaned, “Is it possible for you to forget that?”

“Nope!” Ruby sang, popping the letter ‘p’ at the very end causing Weiss to let out a giggle. The sound was like a soft bell to the violinists’ ears then she noticed that Weiss was still standing. “Please sit, we have a bit of time to talk before we head out for dinner. Which I am sorry about by the way.”

“Sorry for what?” the dancer tilted her head.

“About how late we will be eating.” Ruby leaned back in her chair, “I mean who eats dinner at eleven o’clock?”

“I am certain a few people do,” Weiss grinned “Besides I don’t mind.”

“That’s a relief,” Ruby let out a long sigh.

“Is it difficult?” Weiss continued “To dance and play the violin at the same time, I mean?”

“Not really,” Ruby shrugged, “When I first started though it was hard. But now it’s like second nature.”

Weiss nodded and racked her brain for more questions to ask Silver Wolf. Silence lingered about the room, an awkward silence at that.

“Did you enjoy the performance?” Ruby inquired, “Because there are times where I have disappointed a few fans by not giving it my all.”

“Oh it was magnificent,” Weiss exclaimed “It was inspiring, hypnotic and I was in constant awe. Then the music, I could feel it through my entire being. It felt like I was transcending to another world just by listening.”

Ruby could not stop herself beaming from ear to ear at the praise. The young violinist was worried that Weiss wouldn’t have enjoyed it, but that was far from the truth it seemed. She observed the white-haired woman across from her and could not help but notice the vertical scar across her left eye.

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking how did you get that scar across your eye?”

“oh no!” Weiss covered her left eye with her hand, “I thought I covered it with make-up.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“You must think its disgusting right?” Weiss said turning her face to the left so the right side, her good side, only showed. “I mean my brother said that it was ugly and that no one would find me attractive.”

Ruby’s brows came together in slight anger.

“I…I was in a car accident,” she continued, “I was around eight, I think I had the flu because Winter was at a school camp while my younger brother was in kindergarten while I was at home. My parents weren’t around either so they had Uncle Klein look after me.”

“Uncle Klein?” Ruby cocked her head to the side, her mask making her look like a puppy.

“A close family friend,” Weiss explained, “Anyway, we had run out of medicine for my flu, and Uncle Klein said that he was going to the pharmacy to get more. I begged him to take me as well because I didn’t like being alone.”

Weiss chuckled half-heartedly “He could never say no to me, so we got in the car and drove to the nearest store. The next thing I remember was the pain on the left side of my face with blood and glass over my hands. A drunk driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and rammed straight into our car. Uncle Klein suffered a broken arm and bruising. And I was lucky enough to have not been blinded by my injury.”

Ruby listened intently and waited for her to continue.

“I remember being in the hospital and the doctor telling my parents that there will likely be a scar,” Weiss lowered her hand from her left eye, “Ever since then I always covered it with concealer and foundation, hoping no one would notice.”

“I don’t think you should hide it.” Ruby suddenly spoke up.

Weiss looked straight at Silver Wolf  “Huh?”

“I don’t think you should hide your scar,” Ruby repeated. “Why hide something that’s a part of you?”

“Says the person hiding behind a mask.” Weiss laughed.

“Only in public,” Ruby smiled and reached behind her head to untie the ribbons that held her mask in place, “But I think it’s time I reveal myself, after all, you have the unmasked ticket.”

Weiss’s eyes widened as she gripped the armrests of the chair she was sitting in. Her anticipation at an all-time high as she watched skilled fingers untangle the black ribbon. A hand held the mask while the ribbons fell to the sides and what felt like slow motion the artist pulled the mask away. Weiss immediately etched the woman’s facial features in her mind, taking in the beautifully sculpted face that looked a little childish yet still held a certain maturity, long black eyelashes paired with lovely curved eyebrows. A cute button nose that no doubt made the childish look stand out and soft looking lips that the white-haired dancer imagined would feel like flower petals. Black-red bangs framed the woman’s face, the right side slightly longer than that of the left and her skin was a shade darker than her own. Weiss was stunned by Silver Wolf’s natural beauty and could not help but stare, slack-jawed. When the music artist opened her eyes, however, the belly dancer felt her heart stop and found it hard to breathe. Weiss’s surroundings faded away, the wooden floor, the dark red painted walls,  the vanity, the violin case near the masked performer’s feet, everything disappeared as she found herself gazing into silver irises.

The woman smiled, “Hi there Weiss, I’m Silver Wolf. But for tonight you can call me Ruby Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> and be sure to check out my patreon page!!!


End file.
